Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument device. More particularly, the present invention relates to, for example, a surgical instrument device which detects a force applied from a surgical instrument portion provided in a distal end and is appropriately used in a master/slave type manipulator.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as a surgical operation assisting system, there is a known master/slave type manipulator which transmits the motion of a master portion manipulated by an operator to a surgical instrument device provided in a slave portion.
In such a manipulator, it is desirable that the manipulation in the master portion be accurately transmitted to the surgical instrument device. Also, it is desirable that the operator manipulates the master portion while accurately recognizing the magnitude of a force acting on a surgical instrument portion of the surgical instrument device with the surgical operation.
For this reason, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-103056 discloses a force sense detecting device which detects a force applied to an operation portion (surgical instrument portion) provided in a distal end of an arm portion of a manipulator. The force sense detecting device is provided with an inner pipe which accommodates a driving force transmitting mechanism for transmitting a driving force and a force sense detecting portion to which the deformation of the inner pipe is transmitted. The force sense detecting portion detects a strain amount using a strain gauge which is attached to the outer peripheral wall of the inner pipe through a fixing portion and an engaging portion and detects a deformation amount of a connection portion. The force sense detecting device may detect a force applied to the operation portion based on the strain amount.